


Shoot That Poison Arrow (Through My Heart) [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale is the worst cock block Carlos has ever encountered. (Or, five times they couldn't get laid.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot That Poison Arrow (Through My Heart) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoeliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeliac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shoot That Poison Arrow (Through My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875154) by [Lightningcatters (Phoeliac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeliac/pseuds/Lightningcatters). 



> **Author's Notes** : So this is a thing. My first fic in quite some time and it's for this little fandom right here. It's a little bit cracked out, but then, this is Night Vale, after all...
> 
> Title comes from the song "Poison Arrow" by ABC. I recommend you go listen to it if you fancy having eighties pop stuck in your head for an afternoon or two.

****

**Length** : 14:50

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/osqsu9wmv8b5hn7/WTNV_Shoot%20That%20Poison%20Arrow%20%28Through%20My%20Heart%29.mp3?dl=0) (17.0 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gdfgurjd5goaa67/WTNV_Shoot%20That%20Poison%20Arrow%20%28Through%20My%20Heart%29.m4b?dl=0) (7.4 MB)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Notes** : I am incapable of being serious, and I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Even if you enjoyed it as a torture device to blind whatever captives you're holding in your basement, well...that's between you and me, dear reader.
> 
> Have a nice day/evening/whatever passes for a solar cycle where you are.
> 
> ETA: If anyone wants to see more rambling and general headcanons, you can find me on tumblr under [lightningcatters](lightningcatters.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  **Reader's Notes** : This podfic was a long time coming (due entirely to my own failings), but I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to lightningcatters for the permission to podfic and to the always awesome [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo/pseuds/revolutionaryjo) for the beta listen!
> 
> 10/24/13 - Sorry for anyone who tried to stream while the link was wrong. One of these days I'll manage to select the correct link from my goo.gl list. Today was not that day, apparently. It's fixed now.


End file.
